


Only Fools Rush In

by istartedtheapocalypse



Series: Only Fools Rush In [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Casual Sex, F/M, jily
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-31
Updated: 2015-11-11
Packaged: 2018-04-12 04:13:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4465046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/istartedtheapocalypse/pseuds/istartedtheapocalypse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At the beginning of their seventh year at Hogwarts James and Lily are close. Quite close, in fact. James wants Lily more than anything in the world, even if he would never admit that he loves her. And while Lily is very fond of James and thinks he's extremely attractive, she doesn't want to ruin their friendship. But hey, casually hooking up in abandoned corridors and empty classrooms is working for them right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. One

“Okay” said Lily, staring up at the ceiling “That was the last time.”  
  
“Uh-huh”  
  
She turned to him, adjusting the red sheet to cover more of herself “I’m serious!”  
  
“I know you’re serious.” James looked at her. A light smile played on his face as he let his eyes wander away from her piercing stare and down towards her bare shoulders and to her bare… well… everything.  
  
“Good. Because it was.”  
  
“Okay. One more kiss for the road?”  
  
She rolled her eyes and grinned “Okay.”  
  
He reached down and brushed her hair away from her face before leaning down and kissing her. Every minute with Evans was like standing in front of the sun. He could hardly stand it, and yet it was glorious. He felt his heart thumping in his chest as her hands drifted down. She made a kind of low sigh as she ran her fingers up and down his back; her touch was soft and she sent chills down his spine as she traced it.  
  
She pulled back “We’ve got to stop.”  
  
“Are you sure?”  
  
“No” she groaned as she threaded he hands through his hair and pulled him down to kiss her again.  
  
He moved his lips down to her chin, her jaw, her neck, putting into each one what he hoped was a whole wealth of emotions.  
  
They heard footsteps thumping up the stairs towards them.  
  
“Shit!” Lily whispered and rolled away from his arms and on to the floor before crawling under the bed.  
  
James leaped up and grabbed his boxers from the floor and hurriedly pulled them on, Tripping as he flung himself back into bed. He groped for the nightstand, picking up the nearest book and opening to a random page.  
  
Peter flung open the door to the boy’s dormitory “James! There you are, we’ve been looking all over!” he paused, glancing around at the clothes strewn across the floor. “What have you been up to?”  
  
“Oh nothing, just reading.” He glanced down and realized that he was holding the Ancient Runes textbook upside down. He closed it with a soft thud and set it back on the nightstand, hoping that Peter hadn’t noticed. “Erm, what’s going on?”  
  
“We were gonna go down to Hogsmeade. Zonko’s has just got in a whole new shipment.”  
  
“Great. I’ll be down in just a minute.’”  
  
“Okay! See you in a bit.” Peter turned and left back down the stairs, shutting the door behind him.  
  
Lily’s head peeked out from under the bed. “Is he gone?”  
  
“Yeah,” James let out his breath in a whoosh “coast is clear.”  
  
She wiggled out from under the bed and bent to gather her scattered clothes from where they lay on the floor.  
  
“That was too close.” She grumbled as she pulled on her underwear. They were just white cotton but James loved them  
  
“I know.” James flopped backward in bed, but kept his eyes on her as she pulled on her bra.  
  
“And how, exactly, are you planning on getting to Zonko’s?”  
  
He laughed “it’s a secret of the trade.”  
  
“The trade of sneaking out, rule breaking and general obnoxiousness?”  
  
“Well, yes.”  
  
She smiled but it only lasted for a moment; all too soon, she was serious. “This isn’t going to happen anymore.”  
  
James sighed “I don’t want it to end.”  
  
“I know.” Her hand gently brushed his cheek as she looked at him with eyes that somehow ruined him and completed him at the same time. “I don’t want it to end either but it’s just… too complicated. I like the way things are now.”  
  
She had pulled her skirt on over her panties and James grabbed the hem of it and pulled her closer, running his lips up her stomach.  
“I like things the way they are now as well.” He said, his voice muffled against her.  
  
She pulled away “You know what I mean.”  
  
“Yeah, I do.” He stood up on the bed and grabbed his shirt from the foot of it. “I also know that we’re too good for you to just walk away from.”  
  
She gave him a sad smile “and yet…”  
  
“Okay, I should go down first.” Said James, trying to shake off the sinking feeling he had in his chest.  
  
He pulled on his trousers and his shirt before heading to the door. He stopped to check himself in the mirror as he tied his trainers. His hair stuck up in all directions, but honestly when didn’t it? He ran a hand through it, trying to make it look more like its usual dashing windswept self and less like, well, sex hair.  
  
Lily had gotten dressed and walked towards him. “I’m sorry. This sucks.”  
  
“Nah.” He said with a smile “Some people just can’t handle this kind of fun and casual thing.”  
  
“Ha. Ha. Honestly, you’re just too much for me sexually.” She said with a bite of sarcasm.  
  
He grinned “I always knew.”  
  
And with that he walked down the stairs, determined to not care about Lily Evans anymore.  
  
But he just couldn’t get her out of his head. Every time he laid eyes on her, all he could think about was her lips, and her chest, and how her hair smelled, and how her body felt pressed against his, and how all he wanted to do at any given moment was to just grab her and kiss her and hold her and take of her clothes and… he blinked, shaking himself out of his reverie.  
  
“I’m sorry Professor?”  
  
Professor McGonagall was staring at him from the front of the classroom, her lips pursed and an eyebrow raised; a look he had grown familiar with over the years. “I was only going to suggest to you that you might be better suited to take notes than to spend your time staring at the back of Miss Evans’ head.”  
  
James felt his face heat up as he flushed bright red. She did not just say that! She did not just say that!  
  
Lily whirled around with a look of impressive confusion and concern. James made a point of staring past her to the blackboard where a piece of chalk was lazily taking notes. He could have sworn he caught a grin flit across McGonagall’s usually stony expression.  
  
He groaned as he dipped his quill into the ink pot and started writing. Why was this so hard?


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James and Lily run into each other in the Library and spend time together for the first time since what Lily has come to refer to as 'the McGonagall incident'.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so so sorry that this took so long to post! I just started college and I lost all time and motivation to write. I promise I'll do better, and I've already started the next chapter.

Lily groaned under her breath. Three pages on Golpalott’s Third Law down and still two more to go. She ran an ink smudged hand through her hair, staining the strands black. The library was silent except for the sound of her quill scratching across the page. Everyone else had cleared out to Hogsmeade.  
  
The heavy oak door to the library creaked open and James Potter walked in, leaving the door to swing shut with a startling bang in his wake. Lily sighed. Everyone except for James apparently. His hair was poking out in all directions, like he had just stepped out of a wind tunnel and his sleeves were rolled up to his elbows. He had his wand stuck behind one ear. He carried himself with his usual casual nonchalance as he walked towards the table across from hers and swung his book bag over the back of his chair. She knew that he had spent years cultivating this “cool” persona and while he took himself seriously, she couldn’t help but smile at his ridiculousness.  
  
She bent to look back down at her essay, trying not to think about the cute little wrinkle he got between his eyebrows when he was concentrating. Things had been awkward to the point of ridiculousness ever since what she had come to think of as ‘the McGonagall incident’. He had run up to her after class and had falteringly tried to explain that he hadn’t, in fact, been staring at her but at the person in front of her. But the person in front of her had been Stebbins and Lily knew that the back of his head was not so attractive. James knew that she knew that he was lying, even though she pretended to believe him. But she just couldn’t stop herself saying “Oh yeah that Stebbins sure is… oily.”  
  
He had given a half-hearted chuckle and muttered “yeah” before rushing away, disappearing into the throng of students  
  
Lily cringed to remember it. The poor boy wore his heart on his sleeve and part of her wanted to protect him and part of her wanted to smack him over the head and tell him to toughen up.  
  
His eyes lifted up from the book he was reading and met hers. She felt her face turn hot. She reached to move a pile of books to block his view and her hand shot out, knocking over her ink well. Black ink went flying, splattering across the desk and dribbling down to stain the carpet.  
  
Lily swore under her breath and pulled out her wand, desperately trying to draw the ink out of the carpet. The task was almost impossible. Little splatters had gotten as far as the end of the hall.  
  
She became aware of James standing in front of her. She looked up as he pulled his wand out from behind his ear and waved it, causing the ink on the desk to fly back into the bottle. Then he crouched down and started helping to remove the ink spot by spot.  
  
“You alright?”  
  
“Oh yeah, just vandalizing the school!”  
  
He chuckled. Easy, not the forced laugh that he had been giving her of late. She smiled back, happy that things between them were, at least, more relaxed than they had been.  
  
A shuffling walk echoed through the hall towards them. “I think I hear Madam Pince coming.” groaned Lily “She’s going to have a cow.”  
  
James straightened up, something about him seemed a bit crazed “Run!” he hissed, grabbing her bag and booking it towards the door, his limbs flailing. After a moment of hesitation, Lily jumped up and dashed after him.  
  
He skidded into the hall and exaggeratedly checked either side of the abandoned corridor before dashing across it and pulling open the door to a classroom.  
  
“It’s empty!” he hissed at her as she raced to keep up with him. He shut the door and she collapsed against it in a fit of giggles.  
  
“You’re mad!”  
  
“Well…” he shrugged  
  
She sighed and they fell into a silence. It wasn’t awkward per say, they just couldn’t think of anything to say to each other.  
  
The classroom was obviously abandoned. All the desks and chairs had been pushed into one corner except for the teacher’s desk, which stood empty at the front of the classroom.  
  
James gasped “No!” he buried his head in his hands “I left my bag.”  
  
“No!”  
“She’s going to know it was me!”  
  
Lily couldn’t help but laugh a little “I’ll go get it for you if you want. You shouldn’t have to suffer through her interrogation for my mess.”  
  
“Nah I can get it.”  
  
More silence.  
  
“Here” James turned towards her “You’ve got some ink on you.” He licked his thumb and scrubbed at her cheek.  
  
Lily laughed as he finished “did you just mom me?”  
  
A sheepish grin spread over his face “I may have just mom-ed you.”  
  
He had moved closer to her to wipe of the ink and Lily was suddenly very aware of the distance between them. She felt her heart beat against her chest.  
  
“Um... you’ve also got some on your shirt”  
  
Sure enough Lily had little ink splatters all over her white shirt  
  
She sighed and looked back up at him “Oh well, it’s ruined.”  
  
He had moved a little closer and now they were only inches apart. He was looking down at her with his deep brown eyes and his tongue flicked over his lips. His lips were gorgeous, they were perfectly shaped and she could remember how good they felt against hers. Before Lily knew what she was doing, she had reached up and wove her fingers through his hair and pulled him down for a kiss.  
  
He dropped her book bag on the floor as his hands wrapped around her waist and pulled her close. Their lips pressed together and he ran his tongue over her bottom lip. She gave a little moan and gently bit him back. His hands pulled her closer. Lily felt like her feet were hardly touching the ground as they drifted over towards the desk. James ran his hands up her thighs, bunching her skirt. Her hands moved down from the back of his neck to his collar and tugged at it, trying to undo the button.  
  
James broke away for a moment to fumble with the buttons of his shirt and pull it off. They were both gasping for breath. She ran her hands down his chest; he was lean but he was all muscle.  
  
“Like what you see?” James mumbled with a chuckle against her lips  
  
She pulled away and sat down on the edge of the desk. James was staring at her, his pupils a little dilated.  
  
“I really do.”  
  
He smiled and kissed her. The force of the kiss almost pushed her flat onto the table but she sat back up, running her hands over his toned back. He started messing with the buttons of her shirt.  
  
“Just rip it, it’s ruined anyway.” And he did. Buttons flew across the room as her shirt split open. She pulled it off and lay down on the desk, pulling him down with her. He planted warm kisses on her lips and chin and jaw all the way down to her stomach where he straightened up and slowly drew the zipper down on her skirt. He slid it down over her thighs and dropped it on to the floor and leaning back down to kiss her, propped himself up with one knee up on the desk beside her. She pulled at his belt and undid it, unzipping his fly in the process and he took his hands off her for a second to pull them off and throw them on to the floor. There was hardly anything between them now and their warm bodies were pressed together and-  
  
“Well this is unexpected.”  
  
James sprang back from Lily and she pulled herself up  
  
“Sirius!”  
  
Lily scrambled to pull her skirt back on and she saw James grabbing his pants from the ground.  
  
“What are you doing back from Hogsmeade, Mate?”  
  
“Well,” Sirius began, politely averting his eyes away from his bare friends. “I came back early to do my transfiguration homework, and on the way to the library I overheard a giggling first year telling his friends that people were snogging in here. I, being the responsible adult I am, thought it was my duty to double check.” His face split into a grin. “But this isn’t about me!”  
  
“Erm… Lily and I have been...” he glanced at Lily for help but she was at a loss as well. “…seeing each other… occasionally.”  
  
Sirius grinned even broader "Is that what they're calling it these days?"  
  
Lily cursed under her breath as she realized that all but three buttons of her shirt had been ripped off.  
  
“Something to add, Lily darling?”  
  
Lily clutched her shirt closed but stood up hoping to salvage any dignity she had left. “No.” she said primly “only that I would appreciate it if you would hand me my bag.”  
  
Sirius draped the strap over her outstretched arm and Lily swung it up over her shoulder. She could feel James’ eyes on her but she wouldn’t let herself look back. She didn’t want to see that sheepish grin or a mortified blush, or even worse his sad eyes looking for some sort of validation, looking like a lost puppy.  
  
She pulled her shirt close around her and pushed past Sirius, trying to ignore the sound of his raucous laughter as she walked down the halls to her dorm.


End file.
